Private/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Princess Self-Respectra|Princess Self-Respectra}} /Other|Other}} }} *Private is the only penguin who revealed his age. (10 year old in the Penguins of Madagascar movie.) *Private is actually a very skilled fighter, despite being the youngest. In The Hidden he defeated Skipper blindfolded and in Cute-Astrophe he could knock Skipper and Kowalski down at the same time in a cage, and in The Penguin Who Loved Me he single-handedly defeated a small hoard of lobsters with ease. *Private becomes more aggressive and experienced over the course of the series. *Private's name, rank and secret shame are ALL Private (as mentioned by Skipper in Wishful Thinking). It is also possible that Private was the last to join Skipper's unit as he didn't know anything about the S.T.A.N.K that Skipper, Rico and Kowalski built ages ago. The Big S.T.A.N.K.. *In the commentary version of A Christmas Caper, he states his rank as Private First Class. He was called that in Concrete Jungle Survival. *Private's secret weapon is adorableness, as Skipper said in The Penguin Stays In the Picture. *In Mask of the Raccoon, Private states that his hero is Kowalski (even though Kowalski lacks panache a certain kind of style or flair). *Since Private is more likely to talk things out than to pick a more violent solution like the other penguins, he seems to act like a psychologist, in a way (e.g. Two Feet High and Rising when he told Mort "they're just feet...not love." and in the episode Over Phil when he tries to get them back together until Julien interrupts.) *Private has an Uncle Nigel that has only been mentioned up until A Visit From Uncle Nigel. *In Cute-Astrophe, Private actually refuses a command from Skipper when he tells him to slap himself. *It's been shown at least twice (The Big Squeeze and Right Hand Man) that Private longs to see a real unicorn. In fact, due to the fact that he's the youngest, he is most prone to the world of make-believe or imagination, as he described Shawna's bandaging (Love Hurts) as feeling "Like an angel cake being frosted by fairies", claimed the East River portrait (The Officer X Factor) looks just like a storybook picture brought to life, and much to Kowalski's annoyance (Brain Drain) he thinks there's a little man living in the fridge that turns the little light on and off ("And one day I'll catch him!") *Private is shown to be more emotional than the other penguins (it's proven in Jiggles that when Kowalski said "See ya later, Science-Haters!", Private got offended). *According to "Operation Penguin", Private's father's name is Sam Fishy. *Private may be religious. As shown in In The Line of Doody ("Bless that man!") and All Tied Up With a Boa (when he requests Julien to play Ave Maria, composed by Franz Schubert, which is usually played during religious affairs and is Latin for "Hail Mary".) *Private is afraid of and distrusts badgers. *Though Private is only a Private, he has shown several signs of good leadership skills (see Command Crisis, Paternal Egg-Stinct and Cradle and All). *In the Dutch version, Private's name is Junior for being the youngest. *Although an equal member of the team, Private is protectively sheltered by the other penguins possibly because he's younger. They will cover his eyes or ears upon disturbing things like Julien's dancing or Skipper's "Angry Words". *Private's way to relax is to sing and dance around with his lunacorn. *Private is an avid fan of the "Lunacorns" tv show (the Madagascar world's version of "My Little Pony"). He watches the episodes, owns several dolls, and has even gone to the "Lunacorns on Ice" show. *Private is found to possess the abilities of all three of the other penguins (to some extent). As he can figure out how to get out of a situation as seen in Showdown on Fairway 18 and When the Chips are Down. He built his tin robot suit in Untouchable after the others were taken down by Barry. He also sports good leadership and knows what Rico would do in a situation: "I suppose Rico'd just want to blow it up." This also shows that he's very resourceful and capable of doing things on his own. *Private may attend community college, as confirmed by Skipper on many occasions, and Buck Rockgut in The Red Squirrel. Now confirmed in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. The reason behind it is that he wants to be President, in the movie at least. *While the penguins are very close to each other, Private seems closer to Kowalski than he does to Skipper or Rico. *He may have learned to read, along with Kowalski. *In some episodes, while Kowalski is explaining something or something disturbing happens, Kowalski usually covers Private's eyes as what he is explaining is possibly too disturbing/disgusting for the young private's eyes (Ex.: Happy King Julien Day!, Tangled in the Web, Cat's Cradle) *Private can do the splits. Brush with Danger. *Private looks up to Nigel. *Private have a good archery skill. In the "Mask of the Raccoon", Private can shoot Archie with a bow, in "A Visit From Uncle Nigel", he carrying a bow on his back and in the "Concrete Jungle Survival", he want to make a bow and arrow, but King Julien is stealing his crafting supplies. *In the movies Private was cross-eyed (2 eyes facing different directions) though it was healed after Merry Madagascar when he met a female reindeer named Cupid. *When Private says something wrong or stupid, Skipper or Rico slaps him. And twice (with Skipper's permission) Kowalski though this was because of his logics. *In YouTube, the Got Your Six and Dreamwork Animation make a document video, the Operation Got Your 6 With The Penguins of Madagascar. In this video, Private was promoted to General. *In the Madagascar: Operation Penguin (video game), Private is the only penguin, who playable. *Private has faced Skipper more than the other penguins. *Private gets slapped by Skipper more than Kowalski. *He is the hero of the film. (Penguins of Madagascar) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Princess Self-Respectra|Princess Self-Respectra}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia